Somewhere In Time: The Tale of Blade Storm
by Seriously Intense
Summary: A human in Equestria story, but with a twist! Blade Storm isn't like other pegasi. But then again, he wasn't a pegasus in the first place. But when confronted with an evil trying to squander any hopes of survival in a land he has barely gotten to know, how will he defend the ones he holds close? Rated T for Violence
1. Intro

Somewhere In Time: The Tale of Blade Storm

"Crap! This won't do." I heard my friend, Jacob, exclaim.

I gave him a sharp glance. "What's wrong this time?" I grumbled. His tone wasn't indicating a very friendly attitude towards the situation. He had been messing with whatever the heck he was working on for hours.

"It's still freakin' jammed!" he exclaimed with a voice that made me fear he was going to go breaking something soon.

"I don't even understand what in the world you're even trying to fix!" I retorted. He stared at me with a scowl more disapproving than anything I had ever seen before.

"It's a chronoscrambler, or rather THE chronoscrambler since I'm the one who invented it. That is, until it got jammed before I could test it." he explained. He continued "It can fabricate time in order to propel a person to any point in time and anywhere you want, granted that it's on Earth. Think of it as a terrestrial TARDIS."

I responded, saying "Well have you turned it off and back on again?"

He mumbled some curses under his breath. "You do realize that that trick only works with things like phones, right?"

I countered "Well maybe you should try it."

He paused for a moment, pondering if he should give in. He mumbled a few more curses a bit louder, sighed, and turned the device off. He then switched it back on. After a few moments, he retorted "See? I told you it wouldn't-," being interrupted by a light flickering in the middle of the polyglass frame.

He appeared dumbfounded. "Holy crap! I thought it was just a stupid trick used when your phone was being glitchy, but I guess it really does work." However, his expression soon changed to a more serious frown as he said "We need to turn it off, it hasn't gotten unjammed yet!"

He rushed over to the machine and started trying to flip the switch. "Dang it! The switch is stuck!" He started to panic, trying desperately to slam the switch downwards.

The heat in the room quickly increased. I started wincing as it got hotter, and started screaming once it got into the 60 degree Celsius range. Thank god the air was dry, otherwise I would have died.

There was a flash and a great boom. I heard the sound of glass breaking and bit my tongue to stop myself from making myself mute from screaming as I felt the shards enter my body.

The pain was sudden and I felt a warm fluid running down my chest as I looked down and saw a piece of the window impaled in my neck. It was the last thing I saw before I blacked out, praying that I would live.


	2. Chapter 1

I felt myself jolted back to consciousness. My head hurt like I had been attacked by a swarm of bees, and my hands and feet were completely numb. I opened my eyes a little bit to see where I was. I barely remember anything besides the pain I felt before I passed out. There seemed to be a bright light shining on me.

I at first thought that I was in the hospital or in an ambulance. However, I opened my eyes further and realized that I was in fact outside. I remembered the glass that had impaled me and glanced down.

I found no such glass. However, I gasped in shock as I saw my hands. Or more accurately, my lack thereof. I saw I had what appeared to be hooves and I had a body that was a colour no body should ever be. It was a dark shade of teal, not quite navy blue but not light enough to be considered turquoise. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

I had to have been dreaming! Nobody just, out of the blue, turns into a freaking pony! I wished I could pinch myself, but if this wasn't a dream then it would be impossible.

I opened my eyes and found... I was in the exact same place, with the same body. Well, this is certainly new. I sat up and examined my surroundings. I was in a town of sorts, sitting outside... a tree?

The... tree... well, it was massive and had a door and windows carved into it. I got up, but out of habit stood on my hind legs. I toppled over. I quickly noted that I would have to get used to my hooves, assuming that this wasn't a dream and I would be in this form for at least a substantial period of time. I felt my clothes, but I was surprised that instead of my t-shirt and shorts I had a blue-gray military style vest and cloth bands around my legs of the same colour.

I awkwardly stood on my four legs and tried to stumble towards the door.

As I reached the door I reached out a hoof and pushed it. To my relief, I could just push it open. I stumbled inside without thinking to knock.

I heard a voice shout out "Pinkie, I told you I wouldn't be ready to help plan graduation until tomorrow!"

I tried to find my voice, but instead I just coughed. I crumpled to the ground, clearly not ready to be doing this walking thing already.

The source of the voice clearly heard me and spoke exasperatedly "I'm studying! You know that I need to learn a new spell for the party and I'm not ready to help with your part when I haven't finished mine."

The voice sounded feminine, and I heard the sound of... hooves? I must be hallucinating. I had failed to utter a word, and I doubt a pony would even have the ability in the first place.

The source of the voice got nearer and I saw a creature at the top of the stairs. It turned out it WAS a pony speaking. While this was truly a mystery, especially when I was so out of it, I was completely unready to see that it was not just a pony I was seeing, but a unicorn!

The pony exclaimed "Oh, sorry about that! I thought you were Pinkie Pie." It looked at me for a moment. It then added "I haven't seen you around before! Are you new here?"

And with that, I passed out. I was extremely tired from everything that had happened and my brain had to reboot if I was going to comprehend any of this.

My dreams were strange, to say the least. They seemed to revolve around my experience before I woke up as a pony. I never really considered it strange after those first few moments, but I guess I was just disorientated.

I awoke feeling rested but nauseous. I saw the unicorn from earlier. She had a purple coat, a horn, and a six pointed star on her flank, to use the more accurate term.

She spoke softly "We don't get new pegasi around here often. My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?"

I awoke yet again. This whole passing out thing was getting pretty annoying. I opened my eyes and found that the unicorn I had seen earlier was not standing by me anymore.

I pulled myself upright in a manner that made me look fairly drunk. At least I wasn't passed out anymore. I looked around. The room was filled with bookshelves across every wall. I went over to them. At first I did not recognize the symbols. However, after a moment I began to translate. I have no idea how, but I managed to read the title of a book.

"Hmmmm... Beginner's Guide to Magic. That unicorn, I think Twilight was her name, must be a magician."

I put the book back and looked for a mirror so I could see myself better. I found one in the corner of the room.

I realized just how strange my new body was when I gazed into the reflection. Somehow, I had wings! I have no idea how I got them, but I know that it was something I definitely had. I tried to move my wings. I managed to unfold them and flap them a few times. My wings did not seem to be very powerful. I tried to jump into the air and hover but after a few seconds I toppled down onto the floor.

I guess that wouldn't work. My eyes wondered to my flank. I saw the image of crossed swords there. I stuck with my previous thought process, simply chalking it up to being a tattoo.

I looked around some more, and found a book entitled "Encyclopedia Equestria." It seemed to be in pretty good shape, though whether it was the result of organization or just being new I had no idea.

I turned to the table of contents and looked for something to read about. I found a page describing the type of ponies: earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. I guess I had been turned into a pegasus.

I then heard voices approaching. I panicked and tried to find where I had taken the book from. I heard the door being opened and turned to look. I saw Twilight, a white maned unicorn with diamonds on her flank, and an orange earth pony with apples for her tattoo.

I quickly said "Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! I just woke up and I don't know anything about this place and I-."

I got cut off by Twilight, who said "Oh, don't worry about it. You are in a library after all! Glad to see you finally woke up."

I let out a sigh of relief. I asked her "Who are those ponies with you?"

She then replied "Oh, this is Rarity and Applejack. They're two of my friends! Oh, but how rude of me, I never got your name."

I paused for a moment, before replying "Well, I don't really know. I have no idea how I got here and some of my memory just seems to be, well, gone!"

"Well then, I guess we better give you a name!" she replied. I pondered it for a moment. She asked me "So what's your special talent?"

I didn't know how to reply. I just replied "huh?"

She elaborated "The one your cutie mark symbolizes!" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What the heck is a cutie mark?"

She appeared very confused. "You know, the symbol on your flank! It appears when you discover your special talent!"

I guess those things weren't tattoos after all. I gazed at my mark. I guess since it was two swords that I was a swordsman of some sort. "I guess I'm a swordsman!"

She thought for a moment, before coming up with the name Blade Storm. She asked "Well, do you like it?"

I considered it and decided it sounded pretty good. "OK! I guess my name is Blade Storm."

I decided that until I could become a human again a pony name would suit me well. I decided I might as well get settled in, as I might be here a while.


End file.
